La historia de Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche
by Evillious Chronicles
Summary: La historia de la joven gobernante de Lucifenia: la princesa Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche basada en las canciones: La hija del mal, Twiright Prank y la hija de blanco
1. Chapter 1

"_Oh! Es hora de la merienda"_

Riliane nació en el 485 CE, junto con su hermano gemelo Alexiel, como herederos de la monarquía de Lucifenia. Cuando eran niños, huyó del palacio con su hermano a través de un pasadizo secreto en la chimenea en su habitación y se paseaban por el Bosque del Desconcierto antes de llegar a la orilla de la playa en el 491 CE. Una vez allí, Riliane había tropezado y cortándose, llorando, y su hermano trató la herida.

Los niños de seis años desenterraron un pequeño cofre negro en la playa. Dentro de la caja había un pequeño espejo que se dio a conocer un demonio que persiguió a los gemelos. Alexiel quería volver a casa porque estaba oscureciendo, pero Riliane le dijo que no tuviera miedo. Después, ella escuchó a su hermano decir una leyenda que si ella escribe su deseo, lo pone en una botella, y la arroja en el mar, se haría realidad. Riliane dijo a su hermano que deseaba que en su próxima vida, podría ser un caballo porque el palacio estaba aburrido y quería jugar libremente con él en cualquier lugar.

Riliane se negó a compartir su merienda con el demonio que los acecha, cuando salió durante la hora de la merienda a las tres, por lo que fue poseída por el mismo. Como resultado, a menudo se fue a la cocina a comer hasta que Elluka Clockworker logró expulsar al "demonio" y desterrarlo de nuevo al espejo. Esto también borra la mayor parte de los recuerdos de su hermano Alexiel.

Debido a que su padre, el rey Arth, había muerto debido a la enfermedad que azota a Beelzenia, una lucha de poder sobrevino y Riliane fue separada de Alexiel. El príncipe fue declarado muerto más tarde, por lo que Riliane fue el único sucesor al trono. Algún tiempo después, Riliane conoció a Kyle Marlon y los dos se hicieron muy cercanos. Sus padres determinaron que Riliane a sus quince años, se casaría con Kyle. A la edad de trece años, tras la muerte de la reina Ana, la joven princesa asumió el trono.

A medida que el nuevo gobernante impuso fuertes impuestos a toda la gente del pueblo, se purga todo el que ella se opuso. En su decimocuarto cumpleaños, Riliane huyó del palacio a través del pasadizo secreto en la chimenea de su habitación debido a una pelea que tuvo con Leonhart el día anterior. Escapó en su caballo, Josephine, y huyó a través del Bosque del Desconcierto a una costa al norte. Mirando la costa, fue encontrada por su sirviente, Allen Avadonia, y maldijo el hecho de que la encontraron, con la esperanza de culpar a Leonhart por su repentina desaparición y tenerlo que ejecutado. Frustrada, le gritó a su criado por su búsqueda y luego le dio una bofetada por intentar limpiar un rasguño en la mano derecha. Al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, ella le permitió sanar su herida pequeña y considerando el uso que recibió como excusa para ejecutar su Comandante de la Guardia Real. Después de que su siervo terminó, Riliane se da cuenta de que el sol se estaba poniendo y decidió regresar al palacio. Allen recomienda que tomen el camino hacia el puerto ya que era más rápido que el camino por el bosque, para gran sorpresa de la princesa. Avergonzada, ella empezó a correr hacia el puerto y se olvidó de Josephine. Allen le recordó y volvió a montar el caballo y continuar hacia el puerto. Al regresar, Allen señaló que había estado mirando la puesta de sol cuando la encontró. Mirando la puesta del sol de nuevo, ella comentó sobre cómo el sol estaba siempre solo, como ella.


	2. Clôture of Yellow

**Me presento: soy Evillious Chronicles. Lamento no haberme presentado antes, pero es inútil llorar sobre la leche derramada ¿no? Bueno, les dejo la lista de personajes para que no se confundan:**

**Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche-Kagamine Rin-La hija del mal**

**Alexiel Lucifen d'Autriche/Allen Avadonia-Kagamine Len-El sirviente del mal**

**Michaela-Hatsune Miku-la chica de verde**

**Kyle Marlon-KAITO-El príncipe de azul**

**Germaine Avadonia-MEIKO-Espadachina roja**

**Elluka Clockworker-Megurine Luka-Hechicera/uno de los "Tres Héroes"**

**Leonhart Avadonia-Leon-Comandante de la Guardia Real/uno de los "Tres Héroes"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Clôture of Yellow

Esa noche, Riliane asistió a su fiesta de cumpleaños, sonriente en su trono, mientras que el primer ministro Minis dirigió públicamente a los invitados. Ella se alegró mucho cuando los funcionarios entregaron su pastel de cumpleaños gigantesco que ella ordenó al chef hacer para más temprano ese mismo día.

Unos días más tarde, la princesa Riliane condena a un político a muerte por rabia, al hablar en contra de ella y los ministros durante un ensayo en el Salón de los Sonidos. Después de que terminó el ensayo, Riliane se retira, pero más tarde regresa a la sala, con enojo reclamando a Minis. Cuando él se acercó a ella, le gritó su pobre calidad de los alimentos y la falta de un cuchillo cuando ella ordenó cinco cuchillos mientras come. Mientras ella le gritó al ministro tembloroso, el siervo Asan ataco a Riliane y trató de asesinarla. Allen intervino y lo desarmo antes de que pudiera matar a la princesa aterrorizada. Recuperando su compostura, se ordenó a los guardias que lo apresaran y lo ejecutaran al día siguiente. Desde entonces, ha alienado a sí misma de todo el mundo para salvar cuatro: Allen, Chartette Langley, Mariam Futapie y Ney Futapie. De ellos, sólo Allen se le permitió estar con ella en su habitación.

Tres días después del atentado, Riliane irrumpió en la cocina con más rabia que de costumbre, exigiéndole a Mariam. Cuando su hija, Ney, respondió que su madre estaba ausente, Riliane hirviente volvió su atención a la dama y le preguntó si sabía acerca de los rumores que la princesa oyó que circula entre los chefs acerca de los ingredientes que llegan es "antinatural" y preguntó si los siervos estaban robando comida de palacio. Ney quedo sin palabras y Riliane exigió saber si Ney sabía algo acerca de la comida que estaba siendo robado del palacio. Un chef se unió a la conversación y dijo haber visto a alguien robando comida de los establos del palacio y que era demasiado alto para ser un sirviente. Ney finalmente admitió que sabía quién era. Con su furia creciente, la princesa amenazó con la cabeza de Ney cortada si ella no le decía, y Ney confesado el culpable era Leonhart.

Después de la cena, Riliane solicito a Allen a su habitación para felicitarlo por protegerla de Asan días antes, y le preguntó porque sabía desarmar. Cuando Allen confesó que su padre le enseñó y que se jactaba de sus propias capacidades de esgrima, elogió las habilidades de Allen. Deseando el uso de su espada, le escribió en un trozo de pergamino y lo puso en una botella antes de dársela a Allen, ordenando la muerte de Leonhart. Riliane dijo Allen como ella quería que hiciera esto, porque los otros guardias del palacio no se atreverían a hacerlo. Su sirviente le preguntó por qué utilizar un método tan extraño pará decirle, y ella dijo que alguien le habló de él hace mucho tiempo, aunque no podía recordar quién es. Cuando Allen le preguntó por qué quería a Leonhart asesinado, ella dijo que era porque lo odiaba, pero también mencionó que era debido a varios rumores viles que Ney le dijo, incluso que planeaba derrocar al país.

Creyendo que Ney no mentiría, le dijo a Allen sobre su plan para matar silenciosamente Leonhart sin el conocimiento del público. La noche siguiente, Riliane invitó Leonhart a unirse a ella en su habitación. Bromeando, hablaron de amores de la reina Anne, Riliane elogió Leonhart por robar en el palacio para alimentar a la gente, y de acuerdo con su causa, que ofrece para que le permitiera transportar libremente los alimentos desde el palacio a las masas hambrientas si que él recibiera su permiso.

Ofreciendo a Leonhart una bebida, Riliane explicó que era grave sangre, el vino favorito de Banica Conchita. Ellos continuaron celebrando hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando el plan de Riliane sobre drogar a Leonhart tuvo éxito en matar al Comandante de la Guardia Real. Después, Riliane tendió su cuerpo eliminado en el río cercano.

Algún tiempo después, se celebró una conferencia en el Salón del Sonido en relación con los debates políticos de Marlon y la Fundación Freesis. Allen informó por primera vez a la princesa de su reunión con Keel Freesis. Desinteresada, Riliane preguntó a Allen lo de su merienda para el día una vez que haya terminado. Después, Minis dio su reporte. Riliane preguntó si el rey Kyle habló de su boda y Minis le dio la carta de Kyle. Al leerla, se convirtió en indignación, ya que Kyle canceló el matrimonio y eligió a una " chica de pelo verde " en su lugar. La gobernante gritó a Mariam, y al miembro de los Tres Héroes y se le ordenó revelar la identidad de la mujer que Kyle quería. Más tarde, ella gritó, con el corazón roto.

Mariam informó a la princesa sus escasos resultados, mientras ella estaba en su habitación, junto con Allen y Elluka. Enfurecida, ella rompió la caja de la joyería con los regalos de Kyle a su lado en el suelo, mientras tenía una rabieta. Minis entró en su habitación, al oír el ruido, y Riliane se calmó. La princesa ordenó a su ministro la muerte a todas las mujeres de pelo verde en Elphegort. Cuando el ministro trató de razonar con ella en que los bosques entre los dos países hacen imposible invadir, Riliane ordenó que fueran quemados. Cuando Elluka denunció el comportamiento temerario de Riliane, ordenó la ejecución de la hechicera. Elluka inmediatamente renunció y se fue, y Riliane hirviente Allen ordenó matarla.

.

.

.

**Aquí termina el segundo capitulo. Pueden preguntarme, si quieren, sobre lo que tengan duda. ¿**_**Reviews**_**? Nos vemos pronto**

**Atte.**_**Evillious Chronicles**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola de nuevo**

**Un saludo a ****joeelrey****, me alegra que te gustara; aquí otra lista de personajes:**

**Clarith-Yowane Haku-La hija de blanco**

**Gast Venom-Kamui Gakupo-descendiente del duque Sateriajis Venomania/ líder de la Empresa Asmodean.**

.

.

.

Clôture of Yellow part II

Durante La Caza Verde, Riliane y Ney hablaban en la habitación del Siervo y se enteró de que Allen había estado guardando un lugar secreto para Michaela. Cuando Ney se fue, Allen se acercó y la princesa le preguntó maliciosamente acerca de su aparente traición. Afirmando que no podía odiar a Allen, ella escribió una orden en un trozo de pergamino y lo puso en una botella: Mata a Michaela.  
Después de que Michaela fue confirmada muerta, Riliane, Ney y Chartette charlaban juntas en el patio Celestial. Las tres mujeres hablaban hasta que Riliane oyó a Levin dar señal de las campanas de la iglesia, que significaba las tres de la tarde, diciendo que era hora de la merienda, mientras que Allen le trajo brioche para comer. Tras el intento de asesinato del ministro de Minis, Riliane y los otros ministros se reunieron en el Salón de Sonidos para discutir la guerra en Elphegort y la escasez de soldados, debido al prolongado conflicto. Riliane menciona el uso de Gast Venom, en la conferencia con el tiempo acordado.  
Con la _Compañía Asmodean_ contratada, Gast respetuosamente agradeció a la princesa en el Salón de los Espejos. Observó cómo su cara "bonita" hizo error por una mujer y Gast insistió en que no le juzgara por su apariencia. Después de ordenar a Allen que mostrase a Gast el palacio, se fue. Algún tiempo después, Allen había servido el pastel a las tres mientras observaba la puesta de sol en el patio Celestial. Observó el cielo, predijo un Apocalipsis. Cuando la revolución estalló en Lucifenia, asistió a la reunión de la guerra, preguntando si había terminado antes de bostezar y luego pedir a Allen su merienda del día.

Durante la reunión de una semana después de la guerra, Riliane aseguró a Minis que el rey Kyle no la abandonaría si pedían ayuda. Cuando Allen trajo su merienda, la princesa se negó desde que perdió el apetito. Una semana después, cuando los ejércitos Elphegort y resistencia fusionaron y Marlon se negaron a enviar tropas para defender Lucifenia, Riliane se estremeció y sus manos temblaban, angustiada y con miedo por el gesto de la apatía de Kyle. A la semana siguiente, Riliane abandonó el Salón después de escuchar que los revolucionarios se acercaban al palacio, y muchos de los ministros intentaban o ya habían huido.

Como los revolucionarios comenzaron a superar al palacio, Riliane nerviosa comía bocadillos en su habitación con Allen. Finalmente débilmente preguntó a su sirviente, si la iban a matar y comenzó a descomponerse. Cuando ella trató de seguir comiendo, dejó caer el tenedor y preguntó a Allen si podía tomarlo de la mano. Cuando el sirviente obedeció, ella se calmó y confesó que ella sólo quería ser fuerte como su madre, apenas conteniendo las lágrimas. Agradeciendo a Allen por estar siempre con ella a pesar de su soledad, Allen le preguntó a Riliane intercambiaba ropa con ella.  
Después de hacerlo, Allen le dijo como escapar del palacio en Josephine y reveló que él era su gemelo, Alexiel. Sorprendida, Riliane rogó Allen no actuar como cebo para dejarla escapar, pero después de abrazar a su hermana, el ex príncipe encerró la princesa llorando en su habitación. Riliane rogó Allen abrir la puerta para llenar el vacío en su memoria y saber más sobre su pasado. Cuando se fue, ella débilmente rogó para que no la dejara sola, golpeando en la puerta antes de escapar en su caballo y huir del palacio.  
Mucho después del sacrificio de su hermano y su muerte, Riliane débil y hambrienta se derrumbó. y fue encontrado por Clarith. Como la chica trató de obtener ayuda de una panadería, la joven se aferró a Clarith, rogándole que no la dejara sola. En su mano derecha había una pequeña botella de vidrio.

.

.

Wiegenlied of Green

Cuando Clarith y el propietario panadería vieron lo delgada que estaba, Riliane fue llevada por la chica de pelo blanco al Monasterio de Eldoh y la ex princesa empezó a vivir allí, bajo el nombre de "Rin". Altiva, Riliane actuó en mal estado y se quejó de la comida que se le dio y se trata a todos con desdén. Un día, una de las monjas hablo con ella, cuando se encontró en el cobertizo de las herramientas para que trabajara, y le advirtió que no iba a conseguir comida. Clarith vino a ayudarla, pero la ex princesa se negó a trabajar, diciendo a Clarith si pudiera pasar de contrabando su comida. Cuando Clarith negó a hacer eso por ella, la Riliane perezosa, infantilmente se quejó de que no iba a hacer su trabajo.

Sin embargo, después de escuchar Clarith y otro huérfano, Donnie, hablar de cómo podría llevar la basura y que Clarith recompensaría al niño con una merienda por sus esfuerzos, Riliane arrebató las herramientas de él y comenzó a trabajar. Más tarde, se comió sus verduras, aprendiendo de su trabajo en los campos de la escasez de alimentos. Pidió a Clarith su planta, que Clarith dijo era su amiga especial, la ex princesa pensó que era rara. Al volver a poner los utensilios, "Rin" le preguntó a su amiga si quería tratarla, aunque ella era una persona terrible

Esa noche, Riliane confesó sus crímenes en el confesionario y luego le pareció oír a alguien espiando. Haciendo caso omiso de ello, se fue a la orilla con la botella de vidrio, un mensaje dentro de él, y lo puso en el océano, deseando para ella y Allen para ser gemelos de nuevo en la próxima vida. Viendo la botella en la deriva hacia el mar, se dio la vuelta, sorprendida de ver Clarith a punto de matarla con un cuchillo de oro. Al darse cuenta de Clarith había sido quien escuchó su confesión, Riliane cerró los ojos y le preguntó Clarith si continuaba con lo que ella deseaba, aceptando su destino con una sonrisa triste.

En cambio, Clarith utiliza el cuchillo para cortarle el pelo, incapaz de matar a la princesa solitaria ante ella. Algún tiempo después, Riliane y Clarith oraron antes de plantar el árbol joven, árbol que contiene el espíritu de Michaela al lado del árbol Milenario en el bosque de Eldoh. Clarith pidió disculpas a Rin por cortarle el pelo, pero a la ex princesa no le importaba, la búsqueda más fácil de manejar su pelo corto. Riliane le preguntó a la chica de pelo blanco si podía enseñarle cómo hacer brioche, a la que Clarith acepto. Después se plantó el retoño del árbol, las dos ofrecieron oraciones de nuevo. Riliane empezó a llorar y dijo que lo sentía, seguido poco después por Clarith. Las dos continuaron llorando hasta el anochecer.

.

.

.

**Bien, pienso terminar pronto la historia pero les tengo una pregunta: **

**¿Me sigo con las historias de los personajes de **_**la historia del mal **_**o con alguien de la saga de los siete pecados capitales?**

**¿Me dejan reviews, por favor?;**** Nos vemos pronto**

_**Evillious Chronicles**_


	4. Capitulo 4 (final)

**Praeludium of Red**

Cinco años habían pasado, y Riliane sigue trabajando duro para aliviar algo de su culpabilidad. Durante su visita a la playa, Riliane conoce a Mikina Freesis, la ex empleadora de Clarith, que va a visitar a Clarith, pero se perdió en el camino. Riliane entonces decide tomar a Mikina para llevarla al monasterio.

**Praefatio of Blue**

Un día, Yukina Freesis visitó Clarith en el monasterio junto con Germaine, con la intención de quedarse por un tiempo. Yukina se reúne Riliane e introduce Germaine. Tanto Riliane y Germaine tensaron ante la vista de los demás. Después de un silencio incómodo, Germaine saludó cortésmente a Riliane. Ambas abandonaron la sala después.

Riliane dice a Yukina que su madre, Mikina, ha sido vista por última vez cerca de la playa. Cuando IR Abyss atacó a Yukina con el cuerpo de Mikina, Riliane acudió al rescate de Yukina, tratando de robar la Cuchara de Marlon. Abyss IR trató de utilizar el Cristal de Conchita en Riliane pero fue en vano debido a la interferencia de Ney. Al final, Abyss IR liberó a Mikina.

**Consecuencia**

Veintitrés años después, Riliane se convirtió en jefe del monasterio a los 43 años. Ella continuó llevando a los huérfanos allí, tratándolos con amabilidad y siempre sonriente para ellos y trabajar duro para que sean felices. Alrededor de 562 EC, contrajo una enfermedad y, a la edad y postrada en cama, poco a poco comenzó a morir. Los jóvenes huérfanos la rodearon, le dicen a la monja lo agradecidos que estaban por su dedicación al criarlos y diciendo que querían pagarle.

Cuando se le preguntó si había algo que pudieran hacer por ella, independientemente de lo absurdo de la solicitud era, moribunda, Riliane sonrió y respondió que quería saber si la carta que le envió cuando era joven tiene una respuesta, preguntándose si alguna vez llegó para cumplir con su deseo y perdonara sus pecados, después de decirles que mantendría la espera de la respuesta de la carta, ella les dijo que olvidarse de él si su deseo no se hizo realidad, riendo.

Algún tiempo después, al borde de la muerte, los huérfanos volvieron a ella y uno le dio un pergamino que era la supuesta respuesta a su carta. Echando un vistazo a él, dio las gracias a los niños y al chico que escribió la respuesta falsa a la carta, sonriendo. Rodeada de los huérfanos que se hizo cargo, Riliane a sus 77 años murió.

**Personalidad **

Cuando Riliane era joven, ella era una chica amable, hasta que fue influenciada por Presi al ser la persona que debe tomar el trono en lugar de Alexiel. Después de estar poseída por el demonio de la gula, actuó muy egoísta, algo que continuó desarrollándose incluso después de ser liberada de ella. Debido a su educación real, Riliane vivió una vida de lujo que la hizo fuera de contacto con la realidad. Ella se enoja fácilmente cuando las cosas no van a su manera, a menudo teniendo arrebatos dinámicos que resultan en decisiones muy precipitadas. Ella era en gran parte ignorante de las consecuencias de sus acciones, y tenía un desprecio casi caprichoso para aquellos a los que ordenó matar.

Riliane miró a la reina Anne como un modelo a seguir, se niega a ser nombrada como "reina" por respeto a su madre, y tenía un gran deseo de emular un estado fuerte y poderoso como su madre. Debido a esto, se sentía sola cuando ella llegó a ser cada vez más arrogante y tiránica con el fin de mantenerse a sí misma al ser manipulada por sus ministros. Rara vez muestra su lado más débil, Riliane sólo había llorado dos veces durante su reinado: cuando Kyle la rechazó y cuando Allen se sacrificó por ella.

A pesar de su egoísmo y rabietas infantiles, se hizo amistosa hacia unos pocos, Chartette, Ney, y su hermano Allen. Riliane sentía a gusto con Allen y se basó en él para muchos de sus deseos. Después de la Revolución de Lucifenia y la muerte de su hermano, se dio cuenta de las consecuencias de sus acciones. Llena de remordimiento, la personalidad altanera e infantil de Riliane se convirtió poco a poco disminuyendo ya que tenía que trabajar por la comida y el refugio en el monasterio de Eldoh. Ella llevaría este pesar hasta su muerte más de sesenta años después.

**Habilidades**

Criada en un estilo de vida real, Riliane no tenía necesidad de hacer tareas pesadas. Ella es muy hábil en la equitación y presume de ser buena en esgrima, aunque ningún soldado se atrevió luchar en serio por miedo a herirla. Tenía poco conocimiento de la gestión de un gobierno efectivo, pero no tienen experiencia política. Reconoció la necesidad de "dominar o ser dominado" cuando está rodeada por los ministros adultos, y sabía que no podía matar abiertamente Leonhart sin una buena razón, debido a su fama como uno de los tres héroes.

Después de la Revolución de Lucifenia, había aprendido a cocinar durante su estancia en el monasterio. Clarith señaló que su habilidad para hacer brioche estaba mejorando

**Apariencia**

Piel pálida, ojos azules, y el pelo largo y rubio. Antes de la Revolución de Lucifenia, a menudo lucia vestidos extravagantes, joyas y un peinado elegante. Llevo una horquilla negra larga toda su vida. Durante el curso de la Revolución de Lucifenia, se ve obligada a usar ropa siervo de Allen para que pudiera escapar sin ser visto. Después, ella se viste en un traje simple de monja en el monasterio Eldoh y lleva una horquilla blanca. Su pelo es corto debido a su enfrentamiento con Clarith.

.

.

.

**Y aquí el fin, ahora que lo pienso, de la biografía de la hija del mal.**

**Gracias por haber seguido la historia, pronto subiré una nueva ;)**

**Atte: Evillios Chronicles **


End file.
